Two girls are waiting
by JaisBrave
Summary: This is a girl on girl so if you don't like it then don't read. Kira and Nadia are waiting for the rest of their group to get back from the dungeon when they are overcome by their feelings for each other.


It was around midnight and the only visible thing was the firelight that was dancing across Kira's face. To her right laid another elf, who was sleeping and still healing from deep wounds that she had acquired during a previous fight. They were in the middle of a desert and the rest of the party had descended deep into this temple six hours ago. Kira would have gone with but Nadia was nowhere near being able to run, let alone fight, if it had come down to it. So, trying to be nice, Kira decided it would be best if she stayed with the injured female where it was most safe.

A soft groan caught Kira's attention and she quickly leaned over to check on Nadia. The sleeping elf slowly woke as she rubbed her eyes and stretched what she could without causing herself too much pain. It seemed as if she was attempting to sit up so Kira quickly leaned in to help her. Managing to get her at least propped on her elbows, Nadia thanked her with a smile before speaking.

"Hey, my throat is kind of parched. Would you mind grabbing me something to drink?"

"Oh sure, one second." Kira responded before pulling a canteen out of her pack.

Nadia took three long gulps without spilling a lot of it. As soon as she finished she let out a long sigh then laughed and lay back down. Kira noticed that her movements weren't as stiff as they were this morning, when she couldn't even walk, so that means the salves were at least working somewhat. Even so, Kira still wished they had some left over potions since the sorcerer could probably heal her but he wanted to save his magic for this huge temple. At this point Kira wasn't even sure if they were going to see the rest of the party for a couple days.

"So how long have I been sleeping anyways?" Nadia spoke again bringing Kira's attention back to her.

"Around four and a half hours I believe. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now, thank you." Nadia let out another small laugh, "Thanks for also sticking around. I can't be much fun to babysit."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I really don't mind at all. I know I could always count on you so I want you to know you can count on me to always be by your side." Kira smiled at her friend.

Nadia couldn't help but blush slightly. The life of traveling was always one of difficulty but this party has always been there with her. Not to mention with all the elf racism, the fact both her and Kira were elven made it easier for them to connect. Eve was a nice girl too but she was always more independent, what else could you expect from a human rogue.

"Well I really like having you to rely on," she whispered, "but you should probably get some sleep too."

"I'm fine; I don't want us both to fall asleep in case anything decides to attack us."

"We're in the middle of a desert."

"So? There is a temple that they could come from." Kira pointed out.

"At least lay down." Nadia tried again, "I am kind of cold anyways. I can't really feel the fire."

Kira was about to resist again but she decided it probably wouldn't be too bad. She wasn't close to even being tired so it's not like she had to worry. Removing her weapons she laid them out easily within reach and slid her way into Nadia's bed roll. Not even a few minutes passed before their combined body heat began taking affect. Now that she was comfortable, Kira couldn't help but agree this was much better than sitting on the cold hard ground.

"That's better." Nadia smiled, "My leg hurts a little less now that it's not also aching from the cold."

"Well we have forever, who knows when the others are going to return."

"Hmm… that just makes this all better."

Smiling Kira couldn't help but feel the blush rising in her cheeks. At first she thought it was just from the warmth but it was definitely obvious now. Even so, the bed roll was still pretty small. In an attempt to get more comfortable both elves found themselves rolling on their sides facing each other. Nadia eventually closed her eyes but as Kira watched, the constantly flickering eyelid gave her suspicion that her friend wasn't truly sleeping yet.

By now the fire was dying down to mere embers but the silence was enough to alert them of any oncoming dangers. Maybe half an hour had passed but neither of them was really sure. The waning crescent moon hung past halfway in the sky but even that didn't give them much information. Like Kira had expected, Nadia eventually reopened her eyes and sighed.

"I can't sleep." She stated.

"I kind of noticed," Kira replied laughing, "Do you need anything?"

"Not really, I just… can't get my mind to rest."

"Well what are you thinking about?"

"To be honest," Nadia whispered, "You."

Instantly the heat rose in Kira's cheeks once more. At this point, she was kind of happy it was really dark out so Nadia couldn't see. Laying this close to her however, Kira was almost convinced the rapid beating of her heart was practically audible. Holding a breath for a second it took Kira a little bit to find her voice again.

"Oh?" She mumbled, trying not to sound so flattered.

"You realize this has probably one of the few chances we actually have of being alone together right?"

"That's true…" Kira thought about it but before she could even do anything Nadia started getting sick of hinting at what she wanted.

The injured elf inched forward pressing herself so softly against Kira who in response wrapped her arm around Nadia's waste. Their lips met for a brief moment before Nadia smiled. Neither of them said anything, since nothing really needed to be said, and just continued kissing. It was soft and gentle but definitely passionate. Kira almost wanted to push harder but she kept reminding herself that Nadia was still in some pain.

Minutes ticked by as they held each other. Kiss after kiss they melted, completely oblivious to anything but the tingling sensations they were sharing. Unable to hold back completely, Kira found her fingers slowly tracing the curves of Nadia's body. Little by little she drew invisible lines across her stomach and sides and then eventually up to her breasts. Smiling slightly, Nadia couldn't help but take turns cupping each of them and teasing the nipples.

"K...Kira..." Nadia managed to whisper.  
"Yes?" Kira responded teasingly.

"Thank you."

"Are you still in any pain?"

"A little." Nadia admitted in between a couple kisses.

"Hmm… I think I can help with that."

Before Nadia had time to even consider what she had meant, Kira's hand trailed away and began playing with the edge of her cloth pants. By the slight change in Nadia's breathing Kira could sense the sudden increase in hormones and pleasure. Smiling to herself, Kira kissed her a little more passionately while sliding her hand the rest of the way down her pants. Instantly Kira could feel how warm and wet she already was while her fingers circled softly around the opening. Nadia began moaning so softly it took Kira a few minutes to even hear it. They were just so soft and delicate it began to turn Kira on just listening to her.

Eventually, the dominate elf started to work one finger gently inside the other female. Even if Nadia wasn't injured, Kira would have been delicate anyways. Within a minute though, she had two fingers and then three pushing in and out of Nadia slowly. The moans increased slightly and were in perfect timing with Kira's small thrusts. She could feel Nadia starting to grind against her fingers as much as her sore body would allow. Completely grinning now, the elves had stopped kissing but only because Kira liked watching. Watching Nadia's eyes close completely lost in pleasure.

However, the moans started to quiet down alerting Kira to the fact Nadia was falling back to sleep. _No, no. Not yet my lovely. _She thought before bending over and kissing Nadia a little more heavily now. Increasing the speed of her fingers, Nadia's body once more began reacting to the new pace. No longer caring how sore Nadia's body was, Kira pushed a little deeper against her thrusting. Moaning deep into each other's mouths the heat of the bed roll was making them both sweat but neither of them stopped. At one point even Nadia started to help by grabbing Kira's hand and helping her push. Kira could feel the insides of Nadia practically pulsing and her moaning was way past whispers now. Finally Nadia broke away from the kiss and arched her back a little until she let out her orgasm.

Pulling her hand out from the panting Nadia's pants, Kira slowly started to lick off her three fingers. Smiling to Nadia who had finally caught her breath again she leaned over and kissed her one last time. Climbing out of the bed roll, Kira told her to sleep some more and thankfully, within a few minutes Nadia had fallen into a deep slumber. Still a little horny she debated for a few minutes before just giving up, sliding her hand down her own pants and finishing herself off. Everything else could wait until morning.


End file.
